


Summer Loving

by Asmicarus



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkwardness, Humour, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Misunderstandings, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmicarus/pseuds/Asmicarus
Summary: A humourous sequel to my other fic 'Spring Awakening', but can absolutely be read as a stand alone.Reuploaded, because I accidentally deleted ALL the works where I had tried to upload.Yakov and Lilia set down strict ground rules for Yuri when Otabek visits, but one little slip up from the pair may be enough to send Yakov into heart failure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> I AM HAVING A MARE WITH THIS FIC. So a user pointed out to me that there were two copies of this on AO3, this is where I tried to upload it and thought it wasn't working, so when I went back to delete the copy it deleted ALL of my works under this title, so I lost everything. I'm really sad I lost all your kind words and kudos. So here it is again!
> 
> This is my humourous little self indulgent fic, with a silly concept that I very much enjoyed writing!   
> Please feel free to point out any mistakes you see and say hello to me on Tumblr under the name Asmicarus. I promise I don't bite! I also aged Yuri up so all my readers would be comfortable with a few of the suggestive themes.
> 
> No characters are mine.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

There was something seriously wrong with Yuri Plisetsky. Perhaps he'd been hit by a meteor, or contracted some exotic illness, but Yakov quickly determined that couldn't be the case. It was ever since he had finally agreed to let his protégé on a date with Otabek Altin, he had started to act ridiculously out of character from his usual self. His indefinite residence at Yakov and Lilia’s house had been impacted beyond recognition, his behaviour at the ice rink, and while he was merely sat alone browsing through his phone. He went around Lilia’s large and open house with a small smile playing on his lips, Mila’s taunts seemed to bother him far less, and Yakov could have sworn he heard him laugh in his room the other day. Yakov couldn’t get his head around it, and quite frankly he was more than a little jealous. Otabek Altin seemed to have a strange sort of power over his young charge. A power that made him clean his room, stop eating crap and made him say please and thank you. Whatever this mysterious dark force Altin emitted, it was like Yakov had stepped into the goddamn twilight zone.

 

With this situation playing on his mind, he sat at the large mahogany table that Sunday morning, a paper in hand, eyes skimming over the letters and slowly processing the news. On the table, Lilia had set down his tea, and boiled eggs were on the hob, bubbling away. Yakov’s eyes flicked up to the time. Ten O’clock, about time Yuri was up and about. They had no training on Sundays, and Yuri took this opportunity to sleep in far longer than necessary, in Yakov’s humble opinion. He wouldn't have dared when he was Yuri's age. It was at this time it should be mentioned that Yuri was by no means a morning person. When the sun rose over the east side of the city, Yakov’s protégé drags himself from his cave of a bedroom, and greets everyone with monosyllabic answers and grunts, as if he were an animal and not a person. Today, however, was different. Lilia came to sit next to Yakov and darn one of her student’s pointe shoes, keeping her sewing materials close by. They heard the telltale thudding of Yuri coming down the stairs, and their eyes met, bracing for the impact of not- a- morning- person- Plisetsky. However, it was different. Yuri practically skipped into the dining, a small smile gracing his features. He was fully dressed in nice clothes, Yakov’s brain almost steamed when he saw no animal print. Even Lilia looked up from her sewing to observe the strange behaviour.

“Good morning.” Yuri greeted, as he sat down at the table. Yakov’s mouth fell open and Lilia’s eyes grew wide like saucers. Was that an actual acknowledgement of their presence? No insult? No grunt? The couple stared, Yuri stared back, wide green eyes wondering why on earth they were so shocked.

“Um, good morning, Yuri.” Yuri smiled, and placed his phone in his pocket, and dug into his food.

 

Yakov set his paper on the table and got up from his seat, eyes absolutely locked on the blonde.

“Lilia, can I speak to you in the kitchen, please.” Lilia didn’t question, just got up and backed out of the room, eyeing Yuri carefully as if he may drop the act and pounce at any moment. They shut the thick door between the dining room and kitchen behind them, and Yakov leaned against the kitchen counter, Lilia crossed her arms.

“Okay, what’s going on? Why is he acting so nicely?” Yakov scratched at his bald head and thought back.

“He’s been like this since yesterday, when he told me about that Kazakh…well… something about him.” Lilia shook her head in disapproval.

“I still can’t believe you’re letting him become involved with another skater. You of all people know it’s highly unprofessional.” Yakov growled again. He thought this issue had been dropped, he and Lilia had fought vehemently about it, until Yakov had finally won out, for the sake of Yuri not hating his guts.

“Drop it, woman, I said he could, so he is. At least he didn’t up and fly to Kazakhstan like someone else I know did to Japan.” Lilia huffed and raised a thin eyebrow. 

“Fine, but we’re still going to discuss it. Now what did he tell you?” Yakov honestly couldn’t remember for the life of him. He had been trying to choreograph something for Georgi when Yuri had rushed over and blurted something in his ear. The only words he caught were ‘Otabek’, ‘Kazakhstan’, ‘tomorrow’. He dismissed it as one of Yuri’s fleeting excitements. He was still wary of Altin, he didn’t quite trust him yet. That motorcycle, leather jacket, all around bad boy persona Yuri seemed to be attracted to. He had shaken hands with the Kazakh only once, the one time he let Yuri go on an innocent date with him, and he remembered him as a child. That was about it.

“I’m not quite sure. He spoke too fast.” Lilia looked towards the door that led to the dining room as if she was physically trying to study Yuri through the door.

“I’m a little worried. His room was tidy when I collected his laundry yesterday, and he refused a special dessert with his supper as well. This must be something significant.”

 

The heavy door bust open then, and a blonde head poked in from behind the it. It seemed that Yuri had also done his hair while at the table. The side of his head sporting a few loose canerows trailing into braids to keep his long hair out his face. It reached the centre of his back now, and Lilia was itching to get a pair of scissors to it, as she had hoped to do with Viktor’s when he was young. Yuri looked to the fridge and pulled out a six pack of fizzy drinks.

“Can I offer these to Otabek when he visits?”

“No! He’s a skater! He- wait. Visits?” Yakov stopped mid rant, his face going an off white from its angry red.

“I told you this yesterday, old man, Otabek is coming over today.” Lilia shot Yakov a deadly look. One that could practically turn him into stone, or more appropriately, ice. Yakov strode forwards with purpose to take the fizzy drinks from Yuri’s arms, his face like thunder. He knew he’d forgotten something. Yakov and his big mouth.

“Hang on, I never agreed to him visiting the house. I said you could have one date.” It appeared that Yuri’s good mood wasn’t going to last, as the excitement in his face dropped so his expression matched that of Yakov’s.

“What do you mean!? I asked you yesterday and you said it was fine!” Bugger. He did. Yakov had dismissed him with one of his usual ‘yeah, yeah, whatever’ specials, and now Otabek Altin was coming to his home to visit.

 

Yakov studied Lilia a little and she sneered in his general direction. She was in strict disapproval of Yuri having any form of distraction while he was still on the ice, boyfriend included. Yakov had been against the idea, but couldn’t stand the thought of what a whining Yuri would do if he banned him from seeing the boy he had locked lips with in the changing room at competition.

“Yuri, we need to talk about this-“ The doorbell rang and Yuri’s face turned to an apprehensive panic, completely disregarding the question to race off towards the front door. There was nothing him or Lilia could do now the Kazakh was here, it would be rude to outright turn him away after Yakov did sort of give his permission. Yakov was conscious of a few things, the first being Yuri’s age. Yuri turned eighteen a few months ago, and Yakov knew Yuri thought he ruled the world, and was ready for more… mature things. He’d tried to impose a ban of sorts on Viktor when he was Yuri’s age, but of course Viktor completely ignored it and slept with whoever he so desired. Secondly, he was cautious of distractions. He would not have some hippy- dippy motor head come in and ruin the career of his best skater.

 

Lilia dragged him back to his senses and they walked through to the hall. Otabek was taking off his helmet and Yuri was taking his coat. Once Otabek’s helmet was off Yuri flung his arms around the other’s neck, Otabek taking his waist.

“I’m so glad you’re here” The Kazakh inhaled the scent of Yuri’s hair as if it were the scent of heaven itself.

“Me too.” Yuri took his hand with the intention to head to the stairs, however Yakov and Lilia blocked their path.

“Dining room. Now.” Yuri growled quietly, growing embarrassed at their interference.

“Can this wait?”

“No. We need to lay down some ground rules.” Yuri huffed in resignation as he whispered an apology to Otabek for his carer’s behaviour. Otabek sat upright at the table, Yuri slumped down sulking next to him. Yakov and Lilia sat opposite them, Lilia resting a sharp chin on woven fingers, elbows resting menacingly atop the surface.

 

Yakov coughed awkwardly before beginning to speak.

“So, Mr. Altin, Yuri, before you go off and do your own thing we need to set up some ground rules for your own benefit.”

“Yeah right.” Yuri mumbled, still happily in his strop in the chair.

“Your house, Mr. Feltsman, your rules.” Otabek stated. Yakov nodded in approval, obedient boy, maybe he wasn’t so bad.

“When you go to Yuri’s room the door must be open at all times, hands are kept to yourself, as are the rest of your body parts, and Lilia or I will check on you every twenty minutes or so. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir.” Came Otabek’s sharp reply. Yuri had sat up in horror.

“That room is for my privacy! I can do what I want! This is a training house, not Alcatraz!” Otabek held a hand out to stop Yuri in his speech. Yakov was stunned to see it worked. Otabek Altin and his dark magic.

"You've made yourself clear, Mr. Feltsman. Thank you for letting me visit him." Yakov shuffled as he got to his feet, and scratched the back of his head, still feeling the awkward tension sit in the air. Lilia turned her nose up at the boy and made her way back to her sewing.

 

With the ground rules firmly in place, Yuri perked up a little and pulled on Otabek's sleeve.

"You must be tired coming from Kazakhstan. Do you want some coffee?" Otabek let a fleeting smile brush over his face.

"Coffee would be great." Of all the things in the house, Yuri was most excited for Otabek to see his bedroom. It was his own personal space he could do whatever he wanted with. None of his coaches' control hit this area. His walls were painted a soft blue, but Yuri had covered them with cut outs of big cats from his National Geographic magazines. His wardrobe was propped in the corner of the room and in the centre, below the window and opposite the door, was a double bed with a tattered teddy sat delicately atop the pillow. Yuri's grandfather had given it to him when he was born, and he treasured the thing, no matter how beat up it was. Yuri took Otabek's hand to drag him into the room, he tried to shut the door behind him, but Otabek insisted he didn't disobey Yakov, as to put him off from seeing Yuri even more.

 

Yuri had rolled his eyes, but kicked off his shoes in the middle of the floor. Otabek placed his boots at the foot of the bed. The blonde set their coffee cups down on the bedside table, and patted the spot on the covers next to him.

"So, what do you think of my room?" Otabek took a look around, seemingly studying every nook and cranny. Yuri began to think he thought it was a bit childish. He was an eighteen-year-old with cut outs on his wall, after all. He stumbled to explain himself.

"It's... um... I know it's a bit babyish with the posters, I should take them dow-"

"No. They suit you. The cats are beautiful." Otabek looks over to Yuri and sees the other's cheeks go red, and his eyes downcast. His submission was so rare to see that Otabek treasured it every time it emerged.

"Yeah. I really like cats." the Kazakh smiled.

"I noticed." Yuri felt like such an idiot, stumbling over his words and trying to look cool. He had to remind himself that Otabek likes him the way he is.

 

Sensing the strange atmosphere, Otabek filled in the silence.

"My room in Kazakhstan has posters too. I put one up of a white tiger, because it reminded me of you." Yuri grinned, and looked around, a thought coming to him.

"I need something to remind me of you here too. For being your boyfriend I have a surprising lack of you in here." Otabek snapped his fingers suddenly and caught Yuri's attention. He got up from the bed to rummage around in his rucksack. Yuri leaned over the footboard to see what he was doing. Otabek pulled out a package covered in bubble wrap, and handed it over coyly. Yuri took it in his hands.

"Sorry I didn't get to wrap it. It's not much but-" He stopped as Yuri began to open it and inside lay a silver photo frame with a picture of them on their first date, Yuri smiling at the camera, Otabek kissing his cheek. Yuri's jaw fell open and his green eyes softened.

"Oh, Beka. It's beautiful." Their eyes met and they spoke to each other through expression. How much they missed each other, how much they liked each other. Yuri got off the bed to stand on his tiptoes. Otabek leaned down to initiate a kiss. They leaned towards each other and...

 

"Yuri Plisetsky!"

 

Their heads whipped around to Lilia, stood in the doorway with her arms crossed. Her heels clicked on the hardwood as she strode forward with purpose. Lilia wasn't a tall woman by any stretch of the imagination, by she gave off the aura of being incredibly intimidating as she looked Otabek in the eye.

"You said you respect my rules Mr. Altin. I would appreciate a promise made as a promise kept. Do I make myself clear?" Otabek bowed his head in apology, and Yuri fake gagged. Suck up.

"Yes Ma'am, I’m sincerely sorry." Yuri tutted and slumped onto the bed. Lilia sent them one more warning glance and stalked around the corner, leaving them alone once again.

"I'm sorry about her, Otabek." The Kazakh waved off his concerns.

"They just want to protect you." Otabek took his coffee from the bedside table and blew on the rim to cool the liquid. Yuri picked up his own coffee, but Lilia was grating on his nerves. He needed to let out some of the tension. He moaned next to Otabek.

"I'm not a child anymore! I'm eighteen years old! If I was to sit down with my damn boyfriend and kiss and cuddle, I should damn well be able to!" Yuri's movements began to get more and more exaggerated as he wound himself tighter, caught up in his own rant. "You know what?! If I want to close the door, I can! I can kiss you, hug you, you know what..." his movements got bigger, wilder. "If we want to, we can even have se-" It seemed unknowingly, Yuri's proprioception was particularly bad, strange for a figure skater, as in his rage, he had dumped his coffee all down Otabek's front and left a dark stain all over his clothes.

 

Yuri took a moment to register what he'd done while Otabek stood from the bed, hissing where his skin had been burned.

"Oh shit! Beka, I'm sorry! Let me help!" Otabek placed his mug down and fanned his shirt away from his chest to cool it down.

"It's okay, could I use your shower though? I stink." Yuri nodded and pushed Otabek towards the door at the side of his room.

"Sure. There are towels on the heating rack."

"Thanks." As he disappeared into the shower, Yuri sat on the part of his bed that wasn't coffee stained and almost screamed into his hands. Of course, he'd get angry and spill his drink. How stupid was he? It was only his second proper date (not including WhatsApp and Skype calls) and he'd managed to screw it up. Between Yakov and Lilia's paranoia and his own clumsiness, Otabek was sure to never want to come back.

 

A few minutes later the shower had started, and Yuri had begun to change the bedsheets so they wouldn't leave a smell. He'd stripped the duvet and had successfully changed the bottom sheet. His floor was littered with clean and dirty sheets. The shower stopped a few moments later and Yuri's mind drifted a little. His very own boyfriend would smell of his shampoo and body wash. A part of Yuri's subconscious squealed in delight, almost as if he had staked a claim of some sort. That was a stupid concept, but Yuri couldn't help but be comforted by the notion.

 

The door to the ensuite opened and Otabek stepped out the shower, one hand holding his dirty clothes, the other holding Yuri's shampoo, a small towel wrapped precariously about his waist. Yuri's face flushed and he was pretty sure if you looked hard enough you could see the steam rise from his head. This must have been what Yuuri talked about when he described his first meeting with Viktor, only Yuri was sure Otabek was _way_ better looking than Viktor. The man before him was built, all muscle and broad shoulders, and an aura that oozed masculinity from every pore. Yuri practically melted.

"Where shall I put my dirty clothes?" Yuri could only point at his laundry basket. Otabek raised an eyebrow and the corners of his lips upturned, taking pride in the fact the younger obviously liked what he saw. He threw the dirty clothes in the basket and spoke back at Yuri, who seems to have got at least some of the blood back to his face.

"I really like this shampoo, Yura." Yuri shivered at the nickname he would never admit to loving so very much.

"It's my favourite, vanilla... I'll get you some clothes to wear. Yakov keeps some of Viktor's old stuff in the spare drawer."

 

As Yuri went to cross the room he locked eyes with Otabek briefly and he followed after him. Yuri didn't see the sheet he'd left haphazardly on the floor while changing the bed. His foot got caught and Yuri began to flail backwards. The only thing close by to stop himself from a nasty collision was none other than Otabek Altin. Yuri grabbed his shoulders as he fell and took Otabek down with him. Neither heard the footsteps coming from the corridor.

"Yuri, I just came to-"

 

Yakov stood stock still in the doorway, eyes wide as dinner plates. Yuri and Otabek froze, and they then began to realize their precarious position. Yuri laid flat on his back on the hardwood, arms looped around Otabek's shoulders, the other on all fours over him. Otabek. Yuri flushed when he saw the towel around his waist had come off during the tumble and the shampoo in his hand had been leant on when Otabek caught himself, and had squirted all over the floor.

 

Otabek was completely naked leaned between Yuri's legs, the latter gripping his shoulders for dear life, a suspicious bottle of liquid dripping on the hardwood.

 

The moments Yakov, Otabek and Yuri stared at each other in horror felt like _years_. Otabek made the first move, grabbing his towel to cover his dignity, and Yakov said nothing, backing away from the door. Yuri bit his lip and glanced at the other.

"I am so dead."

 

That night, Otabek took his coat and rucksack ready to head off to the hotel he was staying at. He wrapped arms around Yuri and they mumbled goodbyes to each other, chaste kisses on the cheek exchanged. Otabek went to shake Lilia's hand. She eyed it with caution and shook it half- heartedly. Yuri could see she was itching for Otabek to leave so she could lay into him.

"Thank you for letting me stay, Ma'am." Lilia gave no verbal response, only a nod of the head. It was clear the incident this afternoon was no longer the elephant in the room. No. It was a fucking whale. Otabek moved to Yakov. Yuri had to physically wince from the awkward tension.

"It was nice to see you again, Sir." Yakov hurried Otabek to the door.

"Quite honestly, Altin, I have seen more of you today that I want to in my entire life." They stared awkwardly for a few more moments before the door was shut and Otabek was gone.

 

Yuri immediately turned his back to the door, arms in a position of surrender.

"Okay, that was not what it looked like." Lilia looked like she was going to shout, but stopped herself last minute, exhausted and not up for a fight.

"Just... go to bed." Yuri made his way upstairs to where the shampoo was still spilled and the sheets in a mess. His eyes drifted over to the photo Otabek had got him, and Yuri smiled. His phone pinged on his nightstand.

 

_To: Yuri_

_From: Otabek_

_Sorry about today. X_

Yuri smiled and his fingers moved nimbly across the keypad, typing out his message.

 

_To: Otabek_

_From: Yuri_

_No, it's not your fault. The oldies are paranoid. Besides, we weren't doing anything wrong. X_

 

Yuri set to work changing his sheets and eventually settled into his freshly changed bed. He checked his phone one more time before closing his eyes, and almost choked when he saw the message from his dear sweet, charming, polite and sensible boyfriend.

 

_To: Yuri_

_From: Otabek_

_Who knows? Maybe it will be for real next time, Yura. ; )_


End file.
